Zelia
Zelia is the 12th clone of the Vorta line. Having been genetically engineered from her previous clone, she is one of the few Vorta's who do not believe the Founders are Gods. Zelia has been frozen in a cryopod until found in early 2401. She is 4'8" and has pale lilac eyes. Her first clone was born on Kurill Prime, while the current version was born on a rebel Jem'Hadar ship. At first, the clones appear like a child and eventually mature to the age of a 25 year old adult. This character is not in use. The author is no longer a member. Basic History Personal Information *Zelia - 2317-2324 *Zelia 2 - 2324-2329 *Zelia 3 - 2329-2334 *Zelia 4- 2334-2339 *Zelia 5 - 2339-2344 *Zelia 6 - 2344-2349 *Zelia 7 - 2349-2355 *Zelia 8 - 2355-2360 *Zelia 9 - 2360-2365 *Zelia 10 - 2365-2368 *Zelia 11 - 2368-2374 *Zelia 12 - 2374-Current Zelia is a very calm and collected person. Like most Vorta she is an expert speaker and an expert liar. But she prefers to avoid lying, trying to separate herself from the Dominion ideals. She is very loving and protective of her Jem’Haddar and Vorta “children” and will do anything to protect them. Because Vorta are all cloned she knows nothing of physicality and finds the very idea of sexual interaction to be quite shocking. She tries to differentiate herself from her Dominion counterparts as much as possible, not wanting to be anything like them. She has honest and true intentions in her desires to better the lives of her people. She is strong and steady in her desires and efforts. The very first Zelia was made to specifically to be a Cloning scientist, she was implanted with all the information she needed and was developed to be very bright and creative. While still holding loyalty to the founders. The Zelia line served the founders flawlessly making many modifications and doing many experiments on racial creation. Her fourth clone however was ‘defective’ as the Founder’s liked to call them. She found the use and abuse of the many races under the Founder’s to be appalling and while still pretending to serve them began a plan for revolution. She began making minuscule modifications to the ones she made, giving them more free will and letting them realize that the Founder’s were not, in fact, gods. Her more freely willed creations began to revere her as their creator. But in an effort to not become like the Founder’s she told them that she was not a God, but their mother. An explanation, they accepted readily and as a result began thinking of one another as siblings, whether Vorta or Jem’hadar. During the Federation/Dominion war, Zelia used the distracted state of the Dominion to her advantage and began more large scale plans for rebellion, opening several secret cloning facilities and removing the Jem’hadar’s need for white. But, like all rebel’s she was eventually she was killed, and her “children” did as they were told, went into hiding. One ship, that held her clone backup, activated the clone and made for an escape to the federation. The ship was attacked on the way, however, and the two day old (child) clone was shoved into a cryo-pod by the Jem Hadar in the hopes that she would survive. She has been floating in space ever since. Zelia is an expert in Cloning technology. She’s been the head of the Cloning Facilities on the Vorta home planet since her first clone. She is what would be called a genius in cloning and genetic engineering technology, she can change or edit any feature of any known species before or after activation. She’s made several improvements in many of the Dominion species in her time. 7 Zelia Category:Other Citizenship Category:Vorta Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:September Category:2374 Category:All Characters